super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016
THIS PAGE IS IN VERY EARLY STAGES AND IT MAY LOOK COMPLETLY DIFFERENT WHEN IT IS FULLY COMPLETED. BOX-ART COMING IN THE FUTURE!! Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 is a 3 on 3 fighting game created by Aranryanchampion/ARC Gaming 91. This game will be released on the Nintendo Switch and in Arcades at some point in 2016/2017. 'Storyline' 'Summery' Every single world is connected to one and another, either directly or through a secret link that only a few are aware of. The people were referred to as: "guardians" and while most of them were focused on making their own lives better. One of them actually took his job as a guardian seriously and did the best he could to keep the links between all these worlds safe. He knew that if the wrong people discovered the way to connect the worlds, then it could mean the destruction of everything in existence. However, because he was calm, open-minded and honest with his opinions, he was considered a traitor to the majority of the other guardians. Even if he helped them with things that the asked him to help with. One day, one of the other "higher guardians" (a guardian that has received a higher status with the help of support from others), decided to backstab his fellow guardians. So he purposely opened the floodgates for all the worlds to fuse together into one colossal “Mega Planet”. Most of the other guardians where mostly okay with this, because they thought the “high guardian” could do no wrong whatsoever. Even if he purposely and because he was bored, decided to cause the catastrophe that the guardians where destined to prevent. The “honest guardian” realized what was going on and try to stop the “higher guardian”. But he was instantly called a “traitor” and “back-stabber” among other things by the majority of the other guardians. After a long fight and an even longer debate, the “honest guardian” was banished from his position, while the “higher guardian” received even more fame and glory. All while the worlds slowly fused together. Shortly afterwards, several fighters from the worlds started to realize what was going on. There were plenty of conflicts between the fighters, but eventually the all got together because the “high guardians” greed was a much larger threat than their in comparison: very trivial bickering. At first the “high guardian” laughed since he knew that he would win regardless. No matter if they were 10 or 100 or tens to hundreds of thousands. But he did not know that the “honest guardian” and some other guardians, actually gave all the fighters their “blessings” which made them all so strong that they together where able to destroy the “high guardian” and all of his followers. The “high guardians” screams when the “honest guardian” ripped out every single organ and bone out of the out of his body, were to everyone’s surprise, music to his ears. When he was done he smiled in a more sinister manner than usual and sighed heavily. Then he made the decision that even with the “high guardian” destroyed, he would not return back to his old position. The other guardians that have helped the heroes realized that the universe is better off without any guardians at all. Since if one of them could get away with something so horrible and cruel, then perhaps one of them could as well. Therefore they gave up their positions and transformed into ordinary people. But then something even more unspeakable happened, the evil of the “high guardian” and the combined power of all the other guardians fused themselves into the “honest guardian”. Guardian after guardian died and soon there was only the “honest guardian” left and he slowly started to become extremely evil and remorseless. He realized that even with his increased power, he wouldn’t be strong enough to fix the damage himself. So the worlds where better of left in its current state. While he was helping the heroes get ready, he had seen all types of interesting interactions between people he would never imagined would interact in his wildest dreams. His kindness was the main reason why the other guardians managed to take advantage of him, so the best way to feel free and not be betrayed again. Was to get rid of all kindness and weakness and become the only guardian in existence! And if all the heroes that helped him kill the one who ruined his life where now suddenly going to attack him, then so be it. He had gotten used to the fact that he couldn’t relay on anybody. So he set up a tournament where all the heroes could fight to he who was strong enough to eventually fight him directly. He didn’t even care about the fact that he might lose and maybe even die and bring all the guardians to extinction. As long as he was entertained along the way by all these fighters. Then nothing else mattered to A.R.C., the very last guardian! 'Cinematic Movie' The game will feature a full HD cinematic movie similar to Kingdom Hearts χ Back Cover in the game "Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue". Except that the movie will be split up into multiple parts that focuses on different characters and their perspective of the story as a whole. The overall length of the movie is unknown, but due to the scale of the game itself. The full movie with all the parts combined, might add up to three hours. 'Gameplay Mechanics' The gameplay is mostly based on Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Tatsunoko vs. Capcom. Where each player picks three characters and one of three different assist attacks for each one of those characters and battle each other. There are no rounds so when a players three characters are knocked out, the match is over. However the Air Cross-over counter is based on the early builds of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, so the player that gets stuck into a Team Aerial Combo can counter with a continued Team Aerial Combo on hers/his own. Just like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition; Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 has the X-Factor mechanic. But the duration is slightly different: * Level 1 - 12 seconds * Level 2 - 9 seconds * Level 3 - 6 seconds The versions that gives the smallest bonuses are the ones that last the longest and not the other way around like in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and its Ultimate edition. 'PLAYABLE CHARACTERS' THE FULL CHARACTER ROSTER HAS BEEN LEAKED, BUT IT WILL NOT POSTED UNTIL THE TIME HAS COME! The game will have a total of 66 characters from various types of media. 39 of them originates from various Video Games, while the remaining 27 originates from movies, cartoons, animes and similar things. 24 of these characters are said to be female. It is also unknown if the characters will receive full on movesets, but it is quite speculated that they might be. Unless something else gets in the way like an expansion to Super ARC Bros. Brawl. 'Character List' The complete character roster will be announced in sections in the near future. As of 9/10-2016, twelve of the 66 characters has been officially confirmed. Asura.png|Asura Franchise: Asura's Wrath Debut: Asura's Wrath MOVESET! Ayane.png|Ayane Franchise: Dead or Alive Debut: Dead or Alive MOVESET! BlackWarGreymon.jpg|BlackWarGreymon Franchise: Digimon Debut: Digimon Adventure 02 MOVESET! Chuck_Greene.png|Chuck Greene Franchise: Dead Rising Debut: Dead Rising 2 MOVESET! Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf Franchise: The Legend of Zelda Debut: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time MOVESET! Flash.png|Flash Franchise: Zootopia Debut: Zootopia MOVESET! Iron_Man.png|Iron Man Franchise: Marvel Cinematic Universe Debut: Iron Man MOVESET! Jin_Kazama.jpg|Jin Kazama Franchise: Tekken Debut: Tekken 3 MOVESET! Jotaro_Kujo.jpg|Jotaro Kujo Franchise: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Debut: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders MOVESET! Morrigan_Aensland.png|Morrigan Aensland Franchise: Darkstalkers Debut: Darkstalkers MOVESET! Rainbow_Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Franchise: My Little Pony Debut: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic MOVESET! Sazh_Katzroy.png|Sazh Katzroy Franchise: Final Fantasy Debut: Final Fantasy XIII Species: Human Gender: Male Rival: Chuck Greene Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Andrew Bowen's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Jim Cummings's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Mayuka Nomura's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Takehito Koyasu's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'Yuji Fujita's character' Franchise: Debut: Species: Gender: Rival: Character Theme! MOVESET! Just like in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 1 & 3. Every playable character will have a personal theme that will play when they get tagged in after another character on the same team has been knocked out. Unless the theme that is playing belongs to the character that is coming in. 'Voice Actors/Actresses' Most playable characters will have a voice actor/actress (there might be some that don't even have a voice) and some of them will even have the choice between two different voices. A "Main" one that is the one that is set on by default and a "Alternate" one that can be used instead, by going to the options-menu. All the voice actors/actresses for the playable characters (both the main and the alternate) will be listed right here in an alphabetical order (When the characters are announced, they will be listed by the names of the characters and not the names of the actors): (OVER TINE MORE VOICE ACTORS WILL BE REVEALED BEFORE THE CHARACTERS THAT THEY VOICE WILL BE REVEALED) 'STAGES' The game will have an unknown amount of stages (but it is speculated to be around 20). Most if not all the stages will be connected to a playable character. All the stages are unlocked from the very beginning. So far eight out of the 20 or so stages has been confirmed. The stages are listed in an alphabetical order: Augus'_Moon.png|'Augus' Moon' (Asura's Wrath) Home Stage to: Asura 800px-Melemele_Island.png|'Melemele Island' (Pokémon Sun & Moon) Home Stage to: TBA New_Bodhum_year_Unknown.png|'New Bodhum - year unknown' (Final Fantasy XIII-2) Home Stage to: Sazh Katzroy Ponyville_town_hall_by_gatesmccloud-d6jnhgz.jpg|'Ponyville' (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Home Stage to: Rainbow Dash Rainforest_District.png|'Rainforest District' (Zootopia) Home Stage to: Flash Suzaku_Castle.png|'Suzaku Castle' (Street Fighter II) Home Stage to: TBA The_Pit.jpg|'The Pit' (Mortal Kombat) Home Stage to: TBA World_Building.png|'World Building' (Thor) Home Stage to: Iron Man 'Non-Selectable Stages' These stages are used as the fighting grounds for the boss battles but cannot be used in regular battles (online or offline). Universe's_End.gif|'Universe's End' ("A.R.C.'s final form" - Phase 5) 'Arcade Mode' Just like the majority of Fighting Games, there will be a single-player mode that focuses on the player (and its three selected characters) going through multiple stages and fighting a powerful boss at the very end. '"Formula"' The Arcade Mode will be made of nine stages (six normal battles, two sub-bosses (one of which has can come in two different variations) and a final boss with five forms). # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Three Random Characters that are not the characters that the player selected or their rivals # Sub-Boss #1 (TBA) #* TBA #* TBA # Sub-Boss #2 (Pandora-Powered Rivals) # FINAL BOSS (A.R.C.) ## "Guardian A.R.C." ## TBA ## TBA ## TBA ## TBA 'Bosses' 'SUB-BOSSES' Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|'TBA' Franchise: ? Debut: ? Species: ? Gender: ? Voice Actor: ? Battle Theme!! The second Sub-Boss are the official rivals of the characters that the player has selected, but powered-up with the power of Pandora. This will grant all of the characters a power-boost that is identical to the boost thei receive in their Level 3 X-factor, except it is permanent. Pandora_Mode.png|SUB-BOSS #2: Pandora-Powered Rivals Franchise: Various (depends on the opponents) Debut: Various (depends on the opponents) Species: Various (depends on the opponents) Gender: Various (depends on the opponents) Voice Actor: Various (depends on the opponents) Boss Battle Theme!! 'The Final Boss' The Final boss "Guardian A.R.C." has a total of five different forms that all uses different tactics to fight his opponents. If the player loses to any of the forms and choses to continue, then the battle will start over from the very first form. In between the forms, the player characters will recover 20 % of the damage they have taken during previous form. But if X-Factor has been used, then it will not come back. Silhouette-question-mark.jpeg|FORM 1: Guardian A.R.C. Franchise: World of Lawl Debut: Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Species: Guardian (former human) Gender: Male Voice Actor: ARC Gaming 91/Aranryanchampion Boss Battle Theme!! 'Ending Movies' After the players has beaten this mode, it will be rewarded with an ending movie for the character that dealt the final blow on the Final Boss. The endings are mostly done in different animations similar to "Tekken Tag Tournament 2", with most of them being animated by the companies that own the character (and in their respective style). Most of the endings are also crossovers with a character making a reference to a completely franchise, mostly for a comedic effect. 'LIST OF CAMEO CHARACTERS:' Some of the endings features characters that are not playable in the game. They will all be listed in this section along with their respective voice actor/actress in an alphabetical order: * Cheif Bogo (Zootopia) - Idris Elba (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Judy Hopps (Zootopia) - Ginnifer Goodwin (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending * Nick Wilde (Zootopia) - Jason Bateman (English) - Appears in Flash's Ending 'Other Game Modes' * OFFLINE ** Multiplayer *** Single Battle *** Tournament ** Training ** Vs. CPU ** Character Trials ** Tutorial Mode * ONLINE ** With Anyone ** With Friends ** Spectator ** Online Training ** Online Records ** Daily/Weekly Challenges * SHOP ** In-game shop ** Online Shop ** What's New? ** Manage Account Money ** Recipe * GALLERY ** Artwork Museum ** Model Viewer ** Character Bios ** Movie Cinema *** Character Endings *** Game Trailers ** Chronicle * OPTIONS ** Audio Changer *** Character Voice-changer *** Music-changer *** Announcer-changer ** Screen ** Deflicker ** Rumble ** Sound ** Tips ** Erase Data 'Ham-Ham Easter Egg' BijouN.png|'Bijou' Ham-Ham Action: Gives the player a special artwork of the "Hamtaro cast" posing with a random playable character. Hamtarou.png|'Hamtaro' Ham-Ham Action: Performs the same dance he does during the anime credits, but instead sings the opening song. PashminaS.png|'Pashmina' Ham-Ham Action: Gives the player 100 sun-flower seeds (which will transform into coins), that can be used in the shop to buy various things. SnoozerN.png|'Snoozer' Ham-Ham Action: Says a funny comment about any of the playable characters or a funny comment in general. Sometimes when the players are going through the menus (both online and offline), four different characters from the anime "Hamtaro" (including Hamtaro himself) will randomly show up at random spots on the screen. They will either run around the screen and the "boxes" or they'll just sit at a random spot and bob their heads back and forth (or sleep in the case of "Snoozer". If the player manages catch them, before they runs away, then they do something particular depending on what Ham-Ham it is. 'Announcers' It is unknown how many announcers that will be included in the game, but it is known that there will be some that are available from the start and others that can be unlocked through an unknown method. The 4 (technically 5) announcers that are known as of right now are the following: Arlo.png|'Alro' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Arlo) Gender: Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Gootecks_and_mike_ross_by_zatransis-d3fksnp.jpg|'Gootecks & Mike Ross' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Cross Counter) Gender: Male & Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Robyn_(Anime_America).png|'Robyn' Franchise: Real-Life (Youtube - Anime America) Gender: Female EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Unlockable Xander_nw_splash_medium.png|'Xander Mobus' Franchise: Real-Life Gender: Male EXAMPLE OF VOICE Status: Starter 'Misc. Music Tracks' All of the "important" songs besides the character and boss themes and opening are all listed here: * MENU THEMES: ** Main Menu Theme ** Network Menu Theme ** Shop Menu Theme ** Daily/Weekly Challenges Theme ** Options Menu Theme * CHARACTER SELECT THEMES: ** THEME #1 - Marvel vs. Capcom ** THEME #2 - Street Fighter ** THEME #3 - Tekken ** THEME #4 - Dead or Alive ** THEME #5 - F-Zero * OTHER THEMES: ** Tutorial Theme ** "Don't give up! Try again!" Theme ** Online Waiting Room Theme ** Game Over Theme ** Gallery Theme ** Credits/Ending Theme 'TRIVIA' * None of the characters that are playable in Super ARC Bros. Brawl will be playable in this game. However some characters may appear in another incarnation (such as Rainbow Dash), while others may have been Assist Trophies, Bosses, Smash Run enemies and other things in that game. * The entire roster has actually been leaked on an update-video that ARC did on Youtube and a few people has noticed it. Including it in the video is a decision that ARC regrets but did not feel like getting rid of. * Compared to the roster of Millennia Hyper Fighting 2014. Several franchises has received characters that did not have them before, while others have been removed: **Added Franchises (in alphabetical order): **# JoJo's Bizarre Adventure **# The Legend of Zelda **# Zootopia **Removed Franchises (in alphabetical order): **# My Little Pony: Equestria Girls **# Skullgirls **# Team Fortress * Hamtaro was originally going to be an announcer, but it was changed at the last minute because TMS Entertainment thought it would be more adorable for Hamtaro (along with Bijou, Pashmina and Snoozer) to randomly appear on the menus and surprise people. * Flash is the first playable character who's battle theme is an actual song and not a theme from the video game/show that the character originated from. Category:Video Games Category:Games for Wii U Category:Games for Switch Category:Millennia Hyper Fighting 2016 Category:Nintendo Category:Fighting Games Category:Aranryanchampion